Fly
by Steaming Teapot
Summary: This is quite sad. Please read and tell me what you think. G/D. *Chapter update 15/5. Ch.3 is up.*
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Ginny and Draco belongs to JK Rowling and the song Fly is taken from Celine Dion's album Falling Into You.

A/N: This fic came to me last night when I lay in bed listening to Celine Dion, and I couldn't get it out. Therefore I have written it down and I would very much like it if you read and reviewed it.

Fly

*

The room was lit with a single candle that flickered in the wind from the open window.

Outside it was as dark as the blackest winter night.

A single being sat inside the room, holding a small piece of clothing, a tiny shirt with the words _I am just like dad _written on it. 

A voice floated from a Muggle CD player that stood just left to side of the person on the floor.

__

Fly, fly little wing

Fly beyond imagining

The softest cloud, the whitest dove

Upon the winds of heaven's love

Past the planets and the stars

Leave this lonely world of ours

Escape the sorrow and the pain

And fly again

The person pressed the small piece of clothing to her mouth as silent sobs shook her body.

__

Fly, fly precious one

Your endless journey has begun

Take your gentle happiness 

Far too beautiful for this

Cross over to the other shore

There is peace forevermore

But hold this mem'ry bittersweet

Until we meet

At a desk in front of the woman stood a small picture with three smiling people.

A man, a woman and small laughing baby boy.

"It's your fault," she whispered and stared at the man in the picture. She picked it up and stared at it before flinging it at the wall, smashing it too a thousand pieces and screaming, "It is your fault!"

And she broke down into sobs again.

__

Fly, fly do not fear

Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear

Your heart is pure, your soul is free

Be on your way, don't wait for me

Above the universe you'll climb

On beyond the hands of time

The moon will rise, the sun will set

But I won't forget

"Why? Oh, God why him? Why not me or… someone else? It's unfair… It's so unfair!"

The woman crawled over to the broken pieces of the picture and picked it up, pressing it to her heart.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the smiling man. "It's your fault… You should have been there! Why weren't you there? I HATE YOU!" She tore the man from the picture, leaving only herself and the smiling boy.

"Draco… Why weren't you there?"

__

Fly, fly little wing

Fly where only angels sing

Fly away,

The time is right

Go now, find the light

Ginny Malfoy lay on that floor for hours before standing up and walking over to a drawer where she pulled out a single, shining knife.

*


	2. Unexplainable feelings

Fly 

Terrible music from the sixties came from a pink jukebox standing near the bar. Two very big and very drunk males were arguing over which song to play, "Stand by me" or "When a man loves a woman." Both of the men had a girl sitting in two different stalls.

The small room was filled with thick smoke and the strong smell of beer and it was full with drunken idiots who had nothing better to do. Or people who were drowning their sorrows.

One of these men sat in a secluded stall at the far end of the room and didn't notice anything that was going on around him, just his own thoughts.

The memories kept replaying themselves again and again.

The first time he had held the small baby boy in his arms, the feeling of the tiny hand clenching around his forefinger. The burst of love for that tiny creature, the swelling inside him of deep, deep pride when he took his first step and spoke his first word.

All that had been torn away from him in an instant. Because of him. He had failed to be home that night.

He could have stopped his baby boy from dying, stopped Ginny hating him.

Oh, God… Ginny. His Virginia who had loved him, Draco Malfoy, above all else on this earth.

She hated him, he knew that. He had seen it in her eyes, heard it in her voice, read it by the way she moved.

And he was crushed to a thousand pieces just by the thought of it.

Unwillingly, his mind took him back to that fatal night when his whole world had been turned upside down.

***

"Ginny? I'm sorry darling, but I'll be late tonight… Something came up at work and I have to take care of it."

His head was in the fireplace and he saw his wife through a blur of red. 

"But, Draco, you promised you would be home tonight! I've made dinner and Edward is waiting for you."

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy!" came a small voice from the kitchen and soon two chubby legs with a chubby body and a face already so similar to his except the red hair, could be seen running towards his head in the fire.

"Hi, Edward. Daddy's going to be late tonight, but I'll make it up to you later all right?"

The almost three year old boy's face fell immediately and he felt a twinge of guilt at what he was doing.

"Aw vight…" The boy trudged back to the kitchen, head down.

"Now, look what have you done! He is only three, Draco and he needs a father! You are always at work and he misses you… I miss you…"

Draco looked at Virginia and smiled a little. "I know… I miss you too, and I swear this will be the last time I'll be late."

But Virginia shook her head.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that and the time before that… Just be home as quick as you can. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Virginia."

*

He sat in office, finally finished and was just about to apparate home when he suddenly felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

And so he grabbed his briefcase and a second later he was standing in his own living room, but it wasn't empty.

It was filled with medical wizards and witches and a loud screaming could be heard from one of the rooms.

"Ginny?!" He dropped his briefcase and ran towards the screaming and went into Edward's room.

There he got the worst sight of his life. Virginia was holding his boy in her arms, rocking him back and forth while screaming and sobbing.

***

Draco quickly stood up and dried away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks. It didn't help thinking about it.

He needed to get home. Home to his Virginia, even she didn't want him there.

It had been a year. The mourning process could only start if they were together… Or completely apart.

But Draco was not going to let that happen.

Suddenly he had that awful feeling again… The feeling he had had only once before.

"Virginia," he whispered. "NO!" And he apparated home to see his wife lying in a pool of blood…

"NO!"


	3. Waiting...

Disclaimer: Ooops… I forgot to do this in the last chapter. Sorry. Anyway, JK Rowling owns Draco and Ginny and all other characters you recognise, but Little Baby Edward belongs too me. 

Fly

*

Draco paced back and forth inside the hospital room, only stopping to watch Virginia lying as still as dead in the bed.

She looked like an angel, her red hair framing her face with the white pillows and quilts lying over her.

His angel.

After a few minutes with just standing there he started to feel foolish and so he walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it, resting his elbows on the white sheets with his head in his hands.

He was still shaken up by the terrible sight that had met him two nights ago.

Virginia lying on the floor, with all that blood around her, he was sure she had been dead, but thank whatever Gods there was in this world, that she hadn't been.

His memory seemed to fail him, because he could only remember things that had happened in the last 24 hours, but nothing since he had first found her. It was all a blur.

*BAM*

Someone came rushing into the room, making Draco jump a foot in the air.

Eight red heads, one brown and one black pressed inside and all stared at him with loathing.

The Weasley's had never accepted Draco and nor had Potter or Granger, and with Edwards death and Ginny's depression it seemed that they had only grown to hate him more, if that was possible.

Draco had learned one thing in his life and that was that hate could never grow too strong, you could always hate someone more than you thought possible. The feeling never stopped.

"What have you done to her?" The oldest brother, Bill, stepped forward and raised his fist as if to punch Draco straight in the face.

He didn't move; he didn't even raise his hands to protect himself. Draco stood his ground and without knowing it, looking like hell. Black circles framed his eyes and his once tall and muscular frame was sunken and tired.

"Nothing," he answered hoarsely. "I haven't done anything. She tried to take her life." 

The punch was dealt, but Draco didn't feel it. He could taste blood, but it didn't bother him.

"You bloody bastard…" Bill whispered. "I will kill you," and again he punched Draco who made no move to defend himself.

It was good too feel physical pain after two years of psychical horror.

"Bill, stop!" 

Voices quarrelling, hands helping him steady, everything was a blur to Draco.

He knew that the oldest brother and the youngest Weasley had always shared a special bond, a bond that he hadn't seen with anybody else.

Bill wanted to protect his sister from harm, but he also understood that she needed her privacy and that it wasn't simple for her to grow up in a house with only brothers that there were six of.

Ginny never favoured one of her brothers, but she did trust Bill the most.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to no one in particular, but no one seemed to hear him anyway.

He walked over to the chair and sat down again, head landing on the soft bed, instantly asleep, something he hadn't done for over 72 hours.

*

"What has he done to her, Bill?" Molly Weasley asked her son. Small sobs escaped her lips as she stared at her daughter lying in the bed and at the man next to her in the chair, sleeping softly.

"I don't know mum, but he will sure as hell pay for it."

Bill couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sister, his darling little Gin-Gin had tried to kill herself. He had never thought it possible for something like this to happen to her.

*

The days passed, but Ginny stayed in a come and didn't change one bit.

Draco learned to avoid the Weasley's as much as possible, when they walked into the room, he walked out and when he saw them leave for the night, he walked in. However, that was going to stop. Ginny was Draco's wife and until she said she didn't want to be married to him anymore (if she ever would be able to say it) he had just as much right to be with her as the rest of her family had.

Ron and Hermione walked in on Draco as he gently tucked some of Ginny's hair behind her ear and Ron immediately blew up.

"Take your filthy hands off my sister now, Malfoy!" 

Draco didn't even turn around; he just sat down again and continued to watch his soul, which was slowly ebbing away.

"I have a right to be in here Weasley. She is my wife."

"Not for long she's not!"

"She carried our baby and gave birth to our son, so don't try to push me away." Draco's voice was empty. You could not trace a single feeling in his words. It wasn't the way it had been at Hogwarts… Now, it was just… dead.

"And we all see what happened to him, don't we? You killed him!"

Draco's heart stopped. So that was what they all thought? 

"Do not-" He pressed his hands to his eyes to stop the tears that suddenly appeared, but could not stop the sob that followed them.

"Do not speak to me about my son in that way. I beg you! Do not-" but he couldn't continue. Sobs shook his whole body and he leaned forward, shielding his face from the two people in the room.

Had he watched Ron and Hermione's faces, he would have laughed at the complete shock written on them.

Hermione slowly pushed Ron out of the room with a look that promised that she would explain everything later.

She walked over to Malfoy and pulled a chair up.

"Ma- Draco?"

He didn't turn his head and he didn't answer. He just sat taking deep breaths.

"Draco, please…" She took his hands in his and was surprised at how cold they were.

He turned in his chair so he sat right in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. 

It was, for Hermione, like stepping into a storm filled with rage, hatred, pain and sorrow just by looking into them.

"It wasn't my fault," he whispered. "Edward… It wasn't my fault."

"I know. Everybody knows it, but it is hard to accept that he died and everyone wishes to blame someone. And it is easiest to blame you."

His eyes welled up with tears again and his body started shaking.

"Why? Why did he die? Why Edward? Why my son?"

Then he did something very surprising; he leaned forward and lied his head in Hermione's lap. His hands twisted themselves in her robes, holding them as if he were holding on to life itself and sobbed his heart out.

"Shhh… It's all right," she whispered. "Everything will be all right."

*

What do you think of this chapter? I tried to get all the emotions into words, but I had no idea that it was going to be so hard without repeating myself! If there is a lot of repetition in this chapter, please bare with me and ignore it. I truly tried my best!

(And also, if there are many spelling/grammar mistakes I apologise. I'm not from an English speaking country so… Well, yeah.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Jasmine Shinga, ChildOfDestiny, KatyWood, VyingQuill, Sailor Earth, Jam-Jackson, Nayanya Potter and of course to you who reviewed, but didn't leave a name, Lucky aka Jessica-Canada/OGM, Dragonlover, MoonBurn, invisiblegirl and sparklysilvernoodlez! 

The exit button is the purple one below to your left.

Love,

Steaming Teapot.


End file.
